minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra: Demon and the Angel
AUTHOR'S NOTE Ayy guys it's ElectroAaron and this is the sequel most people wished for. Keep in mind this is still work in progress. ENJOY Alexandra: Demon and the Angel EnderGamer27 here. I don't know what happened, but I just woke up right now. I'm inside... a cage? Yes, it's a cage. A locked steel cage. I'm trapped, and there is nothing around me. Someone must've done this. I brushed my hair and started to walk around the cage. I yelled for help, but no sound replied to my call. Suddenly, there was a cackle. I shuddered, and looked behind. "We meet again, Ender." ' Oh no. It was a girl with a green shirt, with dark red hair and bleeding emerald eyes. I knew her. She was none other than Alexandra. "What did you do to me?" I exclaimed, shaking the cage bars. She didn't say anything, and a grin started to form across her face. "'Don't you know?" 'she snapped. "'You broke my heart, now I'll break yours." 'With that, she put her pale hand in her right pocket, and pulled out a dagger, with some blood stains on it. "I didn't do anything!" I shouted furiously. She started approaching me with slow steps. Then, closing my eyes, she leaped and plunged her dagger down at me... Wait. I didn't die? I opened my eyes, and saw the dagger pierced in my chest, but no blood. Alexandra pulled it out, and chuckled. "'This is Minecraft, idiot." 'she said. '"You have 10 lives left. I took one, by the dagger." 'She pointed at the bloody dagger on her left hand. '"I've pulled you into the Craft Dimension, the Minecraft World, but things ain't cubic. I've altered the game codes to be more terrifying." 'She laughed at that point, and glared at me. "'Soon, I'll destroy Notch, and his pathetic codes...everything will bow down to me, and I'LL DOMINATE EVERYTHING!!!" 'She began cackling again, and stopped when she saw me staring at her. "This isn't you, Alex." I said softly, and she glared at me. "'This is ME. I shall spare you, but not for long. Now, I will be back." 'She winked at me, and disappeared within a puff of black smoke. I sighed and sat down on the iron floor of the cage. A tear dripped down from one of eyes, and I shed it. "Don't cry dude, pull yourself together." I murmured to myself, and started feeling drowsy. I thought I was tired, so I closed my eyes and started to sleep... Just A Dream I woke up, and found myself in a familiar room. It had posters of ''Overwatch ''and ''Minecraft. ''There was a wooden desk with a lamp turned on beside. ''Man, this looks like my-''I began to thought, when I found out I was in my room. "Mom? Dad? Bro?" I yelled, but no answer. I stood up and started walking towards to my door, and opened it. Mom was standing there, and she smiled at me when I opened the door. "Hey, Zack!" she greeted me, hugging me so tight. "Where have you been?" Well, that was a weird answer, because I haven't gone anywhere. "Nowhere?" I startled, confused. She smiled at me again, which was pretty strange. "Uhh, Mom, if you don't mind I'm going to just grab a cup of water and-" and I started heading out when suddenly she grabbed my arm. "Mom?" I asked. "Dear, you're not going anywhere." She grinned, and her face started melting, her eyeballs leaking out and her skin turning into red liquid. "Mom!" I shouted, and then she dissolved into a pool of blood. "Oh god, mom-" I stared to say, but then I puked on the floor. The pool of blood started to reconfigure, and a bloody gooey figure with glowing eyes was formed. It groaned, and looked at me. "I'm bloody dead." I mummered. The pile of blood started squishing towards me slowly, and I ran for the door, but somehow it slammed shut and was locked. "HELP!!" I screamed, and looked behind. The thing had reached me, and its liquid fingers touched my shoulder. I yelped, and the second it touched me I began to turn into something. My hands began to hurt, and turned cubic. I waited for the pain to consume me, until I became a Minecraft NPC. The Blood thing grinned, and spoke slowly... "'Welcome to Minecraft, EnderGamer. Beware...The demon seeks you. SHE WILL GET YOU! SHE WILL GET YOU!!" And with that, I suddenly fell into a black void, and kept falling until... The Angel WIP Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:Development hell Category:Alex Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Blood Category:Cliche